4978 AD: The Legend of Tomoe Midou
by KaoruKagome
Summary: Since I couldn't find this fan fiction in existence, I decided to write it myself. It is the story of how Daizeamon Kanzaki and the legendary Tomoe Midou met, fell in love, and had Akari. I'm having so much fun writing this!
1. Potential

[WAI WAI!!! I got an idea for a fic today, not a very long one, just a couple of chapters (I hope!) about an anime I noticed not many people wrote about. Don't know how many people have watched Battle Athletes Victory (series NOT oavs), but this is a story about that particular anime. ^_^ It's just so much fun and at the end… Oh. Wait a minute… SPOILERS!!! S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S. SPOILERS!! Okay. That's out of the way. So, yeah, like I was saying, at the end of the series with the twist about the Nerilians and their 'secret' weapon… well, I just love it! But my favorite character is Mr. Miracle (a.k.a. Daizeamon Kanzaki) and I just LOVE the end. He looks so sexy when he's healthy and happy! That's one of my favorite parts! When Akari kisses him and he sighs and blushes with the little lipstick on his face! AH KAWAIIII!!! DAISUKI DESU!! I LOVE him!! And another one of my favorite parts at the end has to be when he kisses Tomoe and she gets her memory back and she says, "Oooo… darling…" and then they hit the floor! AAAHH!! I LOVE THAT TOO!!! Ahem. You can tell I saw the series in English and what I loved best about it. So I decided to write a story about something I was VERY curious about. And I checked to see if anyone wrote on my idea before. Nope. Only I'm brilliant enough to come up with this insane tale. Are you dying to know what my story is going to be about? All right. I'll tell you. ^__________^ ::grins mischievously:: It's about how Tomoe Midou, the psycho, hyper, stuck up, bratty athlete fell in love with her instructor, Daizeamon Kanzaki. Oh, hell yeah. This is the story I've wanted to see, and since no one else wrote it… I will. Hee hee… don't mind me. I'm just having way too much fun coming up with this one… heh heh…]

**4978 AD: The Legend of Tomoe Midou**

Chapter 1: Potential

            "Daizeamon."

            Daizeamon Kanzaki stopped his weight lifting at the sound of the voice and replaced the dumbbells. He looked up and then smiled at the person before him. "Well, hello, Grant. Been a while."

            Grant Oldman smiled. "Sorry. I meant to visit you in the hospital. But I became caught up with the announcing of who was making it into the Great Competition. You know, you've managed to earn more scars in this business than anyone else I've ever known. You should take better care of yourself."

            Daizeamon pointed at the scar going up his abdomen. "You mean this? I did not expect the great Grant Oldman to visit me for this measly thing. Don't worry, my friend. You weren't missed."

            Grant laughed, his teeth sparkling. "Just like you, Kanzaki. Pity you got into that mess though. Could have used you during the first half of the year. Had some girls that could've really benefited from your expertise."

            Daizeamon laughed. "Grant, anyone listening to you would think I was forty not twenty! Yes, I'm a trainer, but I'm not _that_ good. I haven't even been in the training business for that long. Remember, I was aspiring to become a top athlete myself, not a trainer for female athletes."

            "I know, Daizeamon," Grant said quietly. "But we really need you—"

            "I know, I know. I've heard this plenty of times before, Grant." Daizeamon turned serious. "The Nerilians must be stopped. And they will only compete in women's sports. My talent is best used in training would-be 'Cosmo Beauties', right?" Daizeamon gave Oldman a twisted grin. "Did _you_ come up with that name, by the way?"

            Grant coughed. "That's not the reason I came today, Daizeamon. I have a favor to ask. A very important favor that only you can do."

            Daizeamon looked at Grant perplexed for a moment. "Only I can do? Since when have you ever needed a favor, Grant? You just tell me, and I do. That's the job."

            Grant nodded. "Yes, I know. But for this particular case, what you'd be doing would be a favor."

            Daizeamon narrowed his eyes. "What horrific mission are you going to put me on that has you ready to beg me to do it?"

            Grant gave him a strained smile. "A training mission. One of the girls that made it to the Great Competition is especially skilled. In fact, I've never seen a girl with such potential that it's alarming. I've never met anyone like her before in all my years of life. But to hone her skills and to make her the Cosmo Beauty of all Cosmo Beauties… I need you, Daizeamon. Without you, I doubt her potential will reach its peak. She's already an outstanding, incomparable athlete. But we have to take that RAW power and form it into a living goddess. I need you to do that. Is it possible that you can?"

            Daizeamon smiled. "You know, I'm always up for a challenge, Grant." His smile faded. "But what kind of demon is this girl?"

            "Why do you ask that?" Grant said slightly surprised.

            Daizeamon lifted his eyebrows and pointed at the floor. Grant's gaze followed the finger. "You're on your knees, Grant Oldman. You're begging me to train this girl. You never beg. You manipulate. Like I said before, what kind of demon is she?"

            Grant put his arm around Daizeamon's shoulder. "How about you meet her and find out? Then you can decide whether or not you'll be her personal trainer. There's not another person like her. Her power is incredible."

            Daizeamon looked at his friend suspiciously. Just what was he planning?

*          *          *

            "So when am _I_ going to meet my trainer? HUH?! It better be the best of the best of all trainers in the solar system or I am _not_ going to be satisfied, you hear me?! I was at the top of my class in Antarctica and my team won first place! _I'm_ going to be the Cosmo Beauty! My trainer _has_ to be the best in the GALAXY!! Hahahahaha!"

            Daizeamon Kanzaki turned his gaze from the shrew of a girl to his companion. Grant was just smiling pleasantly.

            "You want _me_ to train that brat?"

            Grant turned to Daizeamon. "That 'brat' is Tomoe Midou from Yokohama, Japan and everything she said is true. She was the top of her class in Antarctica and her team did win first place. She has the most potential of any girl I have ever seen. Her power is extraordinary."

            Daizeamon looked back at the still shrieking girl. He felt a great pity for the robot beside her. He would hate to be the subject of that little shrew—

            "Miss Midou."

            Daizeamon stared at Grant with horror as he revealed their presence and stepped forward drawing the girl's attention. She turned to them and recognized Grant. She bounced over to him.

            "Oh, hello, Headmaster! Are _you_ going to be my personal trainer?"

            Only Daizeamon saw the sweatdrop slide down the back of Grant's red hair.

            "No, no, my dear. I'm the Headmaster. It's not my place to train the students." The girl promptly pouted. That irked Daizeamon to no ends. He suddenly didn't feel like doing Grant this favor anymore. No wonder he'd practically begged him. No one in their right mind would willingly train this harpy. She'd probably drive any trainer crazy. That's probably why Grant had asked _him. _Daizeamon was his friend. Only he would do it for Grant. Though, right now it didn't seem as if friendship would be enough to make him train this brat. Unfortunately, Grant didn't let him dwell on it anymore.

            "This will be your instructor, Miss Midou. He is the best of all the trainers in the solar system. He is Daizeamon Kanzaki," Grant said motioning to him.

            Daizeamon saw her big eyes turn to him and then they abruptly narrowed, taking in his appearance. He stiffened beneath her gaze; his irritation growing.

            She then turned to Grant with pleading puppy eyes. "But Headmaster~! He looks so weak! How can he be the best instructor in the solar system! He's so young! I want the BEST of the BEST of instructors!!"

            Grant just smiled. "Daizeamon Kanzaki is the best of my instructors. And the trainers I have created are all the best in the Galaxy. Daizeamon Kanzaki is not only the best I've ever formed, but he is also my friend. You will achieve your peak with him as your instructor. This I assure you."

            She looked back to Daizeamon skeptically. She arched an eyebrow. "Reeeeally?"

            A vein ticked on Daizeamon's forehead. "I don't know what your talking about, Grant," he said with a shrug. He saw his friend lift his eyebrows and Daizeamon smiled. "I haven't agreed to do you this _favor_, yet. You asked me because no other trainer will take her, right? I have yet to see if she's worthy of being trained by me."

            Daizeamon watched Grant grin while the girl beside him blew a fuse.

            "WHAT?!" she screeched. She flew over to Daizeamon, stood up on her tiptoes and promptly began to below at him, veins popping up all over her head. "WHATTHEHELLWASTHATSUPPOSEDTOMEAN?! YOU'REJUSTAPRETTYBOY WHOSEBUTWOULDGETSOBEATBYMEINANYKINDOFREALCOMPETITIONI'DLIKETOSEEYOUTRYTOOUTDOMEINANYTHINGICOULDPROBABLYTEACHYOUATHINGORTWOYAWIMP!!!"

            Daizeamon only arched his eyebrows as the girl heaved for breath in front of him. He shook his head. "For one thing, you're breathing is wrong. For another, your short temper is a bad habit and anyone with that kind of attitude would never be welcome in the field. You'll never amount to anything without proper instruction. Your talent will just wither and die. Grant believes you're worthy of my training." He shrugged. "So far, all I've seen is a shrew who can't even breathe properly." Daizeamon turned away and began to walk out the door. "Sorry, Grant. Get her someone who _looks_ like he knows what he's doing." He flashed Grant a wicked grin. "Clearly, I'm too 'pretty' for the job."

            Steam was practically coming out of Tomoe's ears, but Daizeamon just continued on his way out. Well, that certainly shut her up. She wasn't as bright as Grant had made her out to be. In this business, talent got you really far. Talent and brains made you the best. Pity she didn't turn out to be the latter.

            "Why don't you watch what I can do before walking away, Instructor?"

            Daizeamon stopped, surprised. There was a completely different tone to her voice. He turned around and met Tomoe's flashing eyes. The way she was holding herself was completely different now; the smirk on her face echoed the challenge in her eyes. If this was the same girl as a second ago, then she must have a split personality, 'cause the ditz with the attitude didn't resemble this poised young woman at all. He felt a tug at the ends of his lips. He could never resist a challenge.

            He crossed his arms over his chest, lifted a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug and moved aside for her. Her smirk widened to a grin. She walked past him confidently and he didn't break eye contact with her. _She looked awfully pleased_, Daizeamon thought, watching her back as she walked onto the track field. He looked over to Grant, but the so-called Headmaster was grinning like an idiot, and rubbing his hands together like an excited schoolboy. Daizeamon turned back to the girl just ahead of him. He wondered if she was really that good.

            He was only half paying attention when Grant stepped beside him and gave Tomoe the count. Daizeamon's eyes widened when Tomoe took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

            "See, Daizeamon? I told you she had unimaginable talent," Grant whispered to him. But Daizeamon barely heard him. He was watching in shock as the girl was already half way across the track. His head immediately began working on how to improve her. She was insanely fast, but her running style wasn't original or even designed to give her more speed. With just a few pointers about how to hold herself before the first sprint and while she runs, her speed could easily double. She zoomed past them. Just the thought of her going even faster made his body begin to tremble with anticipation. She had just cleared the track in an insane amount of speed…and she hadn't even broken a sweat. What he could do with this girl…

            Grant clamped his hand on Daizeamon's shoulder. "Do you know what was the only other reason I asked you to train her?"

            Daizeamon let out a small chuckle, his eyes never leaving Tomoe. "Because I'm the only one who can."

            "Exactly. You're the only one who can keep up with her."

            Daizeamon stood there for a moment in silence. He made his decision then. "Grant," he whispered just as she zoomed by them again.

            Grant had his all-knowing grin on. "Yes, Daizeamon?"

            "I'll train her," Daizeamon said hoarsely.

            Grant nodded. "I knew you would."


	2. Trainer and Trainee

Chapter 2: Trainer and Trainee

            Daizeamon entered the infirmary with a yawn and reached for another cup of coffee. Karashima always had fresh coffee all day. Even at this late hour. He ignored the look she gave him. He began to move away but was stopped by a loud cough. He turned around and gave her a narrowed look. "What is it?"

            Karashima gave him a put out look. "Kanzaki, it is way past the retirement hour. And that's your seventh cup of coffee of the day!"

            "So?"

            She stamped her foot. "What do you mean 'so'? You're never up this late, and you never _ever _drink that much! And what little coffee you _do_ have is always with cream and sugar. That cup is black!"

            Daizeamon looked down at the swirling black depths. He looked back up at her and arched an eyebrow. "So?"

            She shook her head. "I guess that Midou girl really is a handful then. How long have you been training her?"

            "About a week."

            "A week?! And you're already reduced to late hours and caffeine?" She burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe the great Daizeamon Kanzaki has been felled by a mere slip of a girl. You know, she's not any more extraordinary than any of the other girls physically."

            "That's where you're wrong, Yuki. She has limitless potential. _Limitless." He turned away, heading back in the direction of the tracks. "She's going to be the death of me, I just know it…" he muttered._

            Daizeamon drank his coffee as he walked back onto the fields, wanting the caffeine to kick in so he could cope with his charge's early mornings and late nights. He really had to stop this. He was the instructor not her. He sighed. But he had been so excited to start training her and improving her that he had agreed to her extra hours. Now he was feeling the repercussions. He had plenty of stamina himself… He looked down at the coffee. But he had never been reduced to caffeine by any of his students before. Damn girl.

            But Yuki Karashima, the head nurse of the University Satellite, was right. Tomoe Midou didn't look exceptional, and physically, her body was pretty much built with the same lean muscle build as most girls. But that's where the similarities ended. Beneath all that seemingly normal muscle tissue there was a never-ending stamina. He couldn't explain it or understand it. It was just true.

            He drained the last of his coffee and tossed the cup into the trash. She was still on the tracks. She should be in bed already. Enough of this. Forget excitement. It was time to be practical. He wasn't the best trainer in the galaxy for nothing. The caffeine kick would give him enough energy to bundle her off to her bunk. Then he could get a good night's rest and have her up in the morning at a decent hour. And make sure she ate her meals. She had heard from Yumika (Yuki's daughter and nurse-in-training) that Midou had skipped her breakfast and lunch and stayed out in the fields training. Tomoe would adhere to the diet he gave her. No skipping meals again. What did the girl want to do, drive herself into the ground?

            "Midou!" he called just as she finished another lap. She grinned mischievously at him and waved. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he stopped before her.

            "Hello, Instructor. It's a nice cool night. I could definitely do a couple more laps!" She punched her palm. "And then I'll try the obstacle course again. Then the bike tracks. And after that—"

            "Midou."

            Her golden brown eyes looked up at him in surprise at his serious tone. He shook his head. "Right now, you're going back to your bunk to rest."

            "What?!"

            Daizeamon scowled at her. "Don't give me any lip! These late nights and early mornings are no longer healthy. Not to mention I know about your meal skipping. You'll never be a Cosmo Beauty if you don't take care of yourself."

            Her eyes flared up and he knew he was in for it. "Oh, really?! Well, how the hell am I ever going to be a Cosmo Beauty by working the same hours as every other girl in this place? How am I supposed to get better than them if I don't put in extra hours to training, you stupid man?!"

            He growled at her. "I'm not 'stupid man'. I'm your instructor and you will adhere to the training program I have designed for you! The reason I'm the best is because every girl I have ever trained has become a Cosmo Beauty. And it isn't because of late hours and skipping meal times. Doing that will assure you only a hospital bill, not the Cosmo Beauty title, you twit!"

            "Twit?!" she screeched. Her eyes narrowed. "What do I care about your _stupid training program? Those girls needed it because they weren't good enough to do it on their own. __I am the great Tomoe Midou! I can out run, out jump and out class everyone in this school!" She jabbed Daizeamon in the chest. "And _you_ know it, Instructor!"_

            "Oh, really now? I can take my pick of any girl here and make her the Cosmo Beauty. In other words, any girl I decide to make into a Cosmo Beauty will easily defeat the 'great' Tomoe Midou! Without trainers the battle for the Cosmo Beauty is just a cat-fight. And without me there is no _real Cosmo Beauty. If you want that title Midou, I suggest you cart your skinny little ass into the bunks and get some sleep. And tomorrow morning I want you up at a decent hour and I want to hear that you cleaned your plate during breakfast. Is that understood?"_

            "Perfectly," she said acidly. She whirled away from him.

            Daizeamon knew what she was planning before she did it. He grabbed her arm to restrain her just as she took off in a run toward the obstacle course. She had ignored the hand restraining her, but had clearly not expected him to hold on. Therefore she didn't expect the added weight. They both crashed into the ground, a tumble of bodies and dust.

            He got up on his palms in a push-up like position and coughed harshly, waving away the dirt that blown up around them from that crash landing. "You stupid girl!" he shouted through coughing fits. "I _knew_ you were going to do something idiotic like run off. But I figured you would at least be smart enough to not take me with you!" When no retort came Daizeamon was surprised. Was she actually going to be remorseful? "Why can't you just listen to me?" he asked in exasperation, hoping to provoke some response. When none came he became a bit worried.

            The dust settled and he looked down. Tomoe was beneath him, her eyes closed, her body limp. "Oh, shit," he muttered. He bent down toward her, grasping her head in his hands, looking for any injuries. He let out the breath he was holding when he noticed none. He checked the rest of her and sighed with relief. She was fine. No injuries. He turned back to her face and froze.

            Her eyes were wide in her face and her cheeks were becoming quite pink. He wondered about the deepening color of her cheeks for only a moment. Realization came to Daizeamon suddenly and his heart began to thud heavily in his chest. He was kneeling between her spread legs, his arms were on either side of her, one of his hands lightly touching her abdomen, and their faces were practically only a breath apart. He watched her lick her dry lips and everything inside Daizeamon was suddenly very male and not very instructor-like. He reeled in that wildness with an iron hand and moved away from her. His fists were clenched at his sides, the muscles in his arms straining to not grab her.

            He stood over her, and she was still lying on the floor in that delectably sprawled position. Daizeamon reached for a good dose of his cold willpower and looked into her flushed face and wide golden brown eyes.

            "I expect you to be up at a decent hour tomorrow and to be having breakfast with everyone else. Understood?" he said through gritted teeth.

            She nodded.

            He turned away and headed to his room, his legs carrying him swiftly away from very tempting Tomoe Midou. He couldn't believe it.

            He needed a very cold shower.

*          *            *

            Tomoe sighed for the umpteenth-million time as she munched on her breakfast. What had that been all about? She had been a bit surprised and a bit embarrassed to be in such a position, but mostly she just couldn't believe her instructor was that good-looking. That sexy white blond hair tied in a low ponytail and those fiery eyes. She trembled briefly remembering the look in those eyes. It felt as if the flames there had been trying to consume her. No guy had ever looked at her that way. 

            She had noticed the first time she had met him that he was downright pretty. Not a scratch on that handsome face, that lean, hard body, the intelligent eyes and strong jaw, that lovely white blond hair that just complimented skin that had clearly been in the sun way too long… She sighed again and took another bite of her breakfast. She had tried not to think about it when she had been training with him this last week, hoping that she would just stop noticing and no longer be affected. But after what happened last night…

            Tomoe looked down at her food. Well, she was eating her breakfast like he said, but she hadn't gotten much sleep. She had been up half the night thinking about those eyes and the look he gave her. She had been very aware of her body last night, more so than she had ever been in her sixteen years of life. Hmmm…What was it about him?

            "Did you see Trainer Kanzaki this morning?"

            "Mm-hm… Who could miss him? He went swimming like usual, didn't he?"

            "Yeah, he hadn't done his morning swim in like a week. The pool was packed with twice as many students."

            "Does he even care that they all gather to watch him? Doesn't it bother him?"

            "No way! I'm sure enjoys the attention. Not like he ever gives any back. He's a trainer and he takes his job way to seriously. He would never give a student any kind of hope! And I've heard he's cold even to the other female trainers who have their eye on him. Don't think he wants anything to do with a relationship."

            "You sure it's not that he's gay?"

            "Nah. I heard that he was quite a playboy when he was still in training. I just heard he liked to keep all his personal affairs private."

            "Where'd you hear this?"

            "Heard the Headmaster talking to Nurse Karashima about it."

            "Ha… But he's so hot in his swim trunks…"

            "So _you were there."_

            "Of course! Didn't you know? I'm part of the fan club. We meet regularly there to cheer him on in his laps and to admire that hot body…"

            "That's just so ridiculous."

            "Maybe, but you haven't seen Kanzaki in just his swim trunks have you?"

            "No…"

            "Well, maybe you should! Whoa…it sure makes my day worthwhile…"

            Tomoe had eaten the rest of her breakfast without even noticing. Her instructor had a…a…_fan club? She thought she had been the only one to notice how handsome he was. Seemed like the rest of the student body had gotten that idea too. Not like she cared. He was __her instructor in the end. Tomoe smirked to herself. She had the best and the most handsome instructor in the __universe._

            "What are you grinning about, Midou?"

            Tomoe looked up and saw a tall girl with long orange hair and flashing blue eyes. The girl was beautiful, which made Tomoe grumble, but she was also well built as an athlete. She was good.

            "I don't see how it's any of your business," Tomoe said haughtily as she stood up with her empty tray.

            The girl's blue eyes narrowed. "Well, I say it is. You haven't been here in two days. I heard Instructor Kanzaki had to order you to eat because you were too stupid to do it yourself. Keep it up. If you do, he'll probably tired of you fast and ditch you."

            "Oh?" Tomoe shrugged nonchalantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

            "Gina, give it a rest. She doesn't know what you're talking about. This is just her first year after all."

            Tomoe turned to the new voice and her jaw almost dropped. If she had thought the orange haired, blue-eyed girl had been beautiful then this one was a goddess. Her black hair hung down her back and green eyes flashed. She smiled and Tomoe felt a chill run down her spine. This…this girl was…

            "But Nelly…"

            "No, buts. I know you're my cousin, but you don't have to harass Midou because of me. She didn't give the order. The Headmaster did. I don't know what is so special about Miss Tomoe Midou from Yokohama, Japan, but I _do know that I don't want to lose to her." The green-eyed beauty smiled pleasantly and turned away. The girl named Gina rushed up behind her and walked next to her._

            Tomoe turned to the first person beside her. Monique Walker, a junior, violet hair, violet eyes and violent. "Hey, who were those two?"

            Monique gave her a contemptible look that had Tomoe fuming. "That was Gina Gallagher and Nelly Magee from Ireland. Nelly's been the Cosmo Beauty for two years running. Ever since she got to the University Satellite."

            Tomoe shook her head in amazement. No wonder she'd felt so freaked. The Cosmo Beauty… Tomoe grinned. She would be like that too. This year the title would be hers and she could look at people and send chills up their spine! Tomoe blinked.

            "What do they want with me?"

            Monique rolled her eyes. "You know, you're really airheaded, Midou. Nelly's been the Cosmo Beauty for two years running. And now you show up and steal her lime-light and her instructor, which as far as she's concerned, is her man." Monique got up and walked away, leaving Tomoe to stare in astonishment.

            Nelly Magee's been the Cosmo Beauty. That means that Instructor Kanzaki was once that beautiful girl's trainer! Tomoe gnawed on her lower lip. He made her into a Cosmo Beauty and a really good one at that if Tomoe was any judge. She could tell when someone was good and Nelly was…perfect. She slammed her fist into her palm. This was fantastic! At last she had a rival! The current Cosmo Beauty knew that she, the great Tomoe Midou, was next in line for the glory because Daizeamon Kanzaki was training her. Not only that but Miss Nelly Magee thought that Kanzaki belonged to her? HA! Instructor Kanzaki was now Tomoe Midou's instructor and _no one's_ man.

            Tomoe sped out of the cafeteria elated. Nelly Magee, the Cosmo Beauty. Tomoe grinned widely. She would squish Miss Magee like a bug. No one could defeat the great Tomoe Midou! No one! She then skidded around a corner, heading to the fields.

            Tomoe wondered what Kanzaki looked like in just his swimming trunks…


End file.
